


A Quick One

by RushingWonder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, PWP without Porn, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: Where myOCs and random NSFW stores come to play.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	A Quick One

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to post some smut I'm working on.

Molly groans as Terry sucks her cock harder, she's made her mouth a vacuum and was slurping Molly up, with more spit and wetness than Molly expected, the noise making her toes curl as the woman worked. They got together for dinner and after dinner, Terry had said she wanted something else. 

"Come on Terry," Molly said groaning as she worked her hips in a circle, "Make me cum."

And it was gonna happen, Molly loves how Terry sucked her, she adores the woman's face as she sucks her cock. She looks the woman in the eye and uses a hand to grip her short hair softly, before pulling her up and down. She thought Terry had beautiful almond shaped brown eyes and her lips were a gift. 

Molly sighs as Terry deep throats her, toes curling as the woman picks up speed. 

"Fuck _T_ ," Molly sighs, her nuts feeling so full, "You are gonna swallow so much cum." 

Molly has to close her eyes as Terry speeds up and her hips left on their own, cock twitching, "Are you gonna swallow baby?"

Terry takes a moment and the feel length of Molly's thick cock is pulled out and she licks everything up, "Yes!" She says before swallowing her down in one stroke.

Molly moans loudly, muscles tense as she pushes Terry's head and shouts, "Yes _Terry_!"

Rope after Rope of thick cum shoots down the woman's throat and Molly fucks her face hard, not letting her breath, making the woman swallow, but Terry hadn't tapped the safe space to make her stop and wasn't saying anything, just moaning and groaning with deep gulping sounds. Molly let's her go and the woman pulls back, just as a little weak bit finally comes out of Molly, but Terry quickly cleans it up. 

Molly is exhausted and Terry is licking all the sensitive parts of her cock and looking her in the eye. She'll be hard again, but it will be some time, but wonders what the woman has on her mind. 

"Let's prep me for some anal, while we get you ready."

Molly Shivers, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any request or wants to beta, I'd gladly accept.


End file.
